


Festival Wishes

by RainCurtain



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCurtain/pseuds/RainCurtain
Summary: Crown Prince Choi Soobin and best archer of the Kingdom, Lumeria, is "captured" by the evil and outcasted warlock Kang Taehyun.Fearing for the safety of his son, the King sends the kingdom's three strongest warriors to bring him back, but is everything as it seems?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Festival Wishes

King Choi paced back and forth in the throne room, growing fear taking root in his heart. Now, what was on the King's mind as now? On cue, the doors to the throne room opened and entered three fancily dressed men.

The three men kneeled on one knee and they all greeted the king with a hand placed over their heart.

The King sighed and said, "Stand up. No need for formalities here, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Kai."

The three men stood up and King Choi went straight to the point.

He spike with a firm and concerned voice, "Soobin, my son and close friend of you three, has gone missing. Normally this wouldn't be such a concern as he always returned before sunset and is fully capable of defending himself. However, when the maid came to wake him up this morning he was nowhere to be found. The last place he was spotted was in the forest surrounding the kingdom, and I'm sure you already know how dangerous that place is..."

Yeonjun clicked his tongue in annoyance, "That idiot. What trouble did he get himself into this time?"

Beomgyu elbowed him in the side and Yeonjun winced, glaring at the male who glared back at him.

Hueningkai looked to be in thought and eventually he spoke, "Hey... doesn't that warlock live in that forest? You know, that big, dark, and evil looking tower in the distance?"

King Choi froze at what that statement must have entailed and he quickly grew angry.

He pointed at the three males and ordered them, "Go clear out that tower and find my son. I can't have him in the hands of that monster! He is a threat to us! Do you understand me?!"

The three nodded, noticing how dire the King's voice was and realizing the seriousness of this situation.

They left immediately and as soon as they were out of sight Beomgyu slapped Yeonjun upside the house, "Hey! Why are you being so informal in front of the King?!"

Hueningkai quickly stepped in before their fight could get any worse, already knowing that they these two would fight for hours on end. 

They four of them, Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu, and Kai all grew up together, since they were all sons of high standing officers. They naturally befriended each other during Knight Academy and despite the age differences and eventual graduation they were all close. 

Yeonjun asked Hueningkai, "Alright, kid. You seem to know so much about this warlock dude so lead the way."

Hueningkai frowned, "I've only heard stories, so we're going in blind."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and proudly smacked his chest, "Come on! What can one warlock do against the best knight in the kingdom!"

When Yeonjun turned around to look at his two friends they were talking to each other in a relaxed manner and walking down the forest path that lead to the tower.

The tower stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the greenery around them, but as they slowly approached the tower the party of three found themselves being enveloped in darkness.

The three of them naturally found themselves sticking closer together, making sure to cover all sides in case of an ambush. 

By the time they reached the tower, their surroundings had turned pitch black like it was night time, despite them leaving in the early afternoon.

Upon reaching the doors, the two older males nodded in agreement and pushed Hueningkai in front of them, shouting in unison, "Youngest has to open the door!"

Hueningkai glared at them and yelled, "You two can't keep doing this. Last time I did this I was hexed and you laughed at me!"

However, looking at the duo's expressionless faces, Hueningkai knew there was no way he would win the argument. Especially if those two were ganging up on him.

Muttering out some silent curses, Hueningkai braced for impact and pushed open the door.

The door pushed open with no sound and Hueningkai gasped at the inside. It was surpringly... well lit?

The hallway walls were painted a pure white, greatly contacting to the outside view. There were elegant ribbons hanging from the ceiling to portray a beautiful pattern.

Hueningkai entered the tower and the other two followed closely after him, equally amazed by the inside of the tower.

Beomgyu almost screamed when the candles inside the hallways suddenly lit up upon the three entering the tower.

Yeonjun gulped and took lead of the group.

He lead them through the corridors when he heard the sound of nearby voices. He motioned for the other two to follow him and began running towards the source of the sound which led him to a huge door.

The three of them nodded at each other and slammed the door open. Yeonjun didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

There, his best friend since childhood, was trying to make a flower crown with one hand and struggling to do so, all with a smile on his face, while his other hand was intertwined with an unfamiliar boy's.

The unfamiliar boy was wearing a black cloak and he was quietly singing a song with his eyes closed and leaning back against the tree the two of them were sitting under.

Interestingly, like how it was outside, this place was pitch dark but plenty of light was provided by the lumincest white flowers on the grass. The door swung open with a loud bang, startling the boy to open his eyes in shock and Soobin’s head to whip towards them.

Instantly, Soobin was protectively standing in front of the boy, blocking him from the three's sight.

He aggressively asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hueningkai pointed at the two of them and quickly responded, "We're here to... rescue you? Well, it doesn't seem like you need that now that I think about it. Anyway, who is he?"

The boy moved out from behind Soobin’s back, much to the taller male'a distress. 

The boy introduced himself and extended his hand for greetings, "My name is Kang Taehyun. I'm the warlock that lives in this tower."

Beomgyu gasped and Yeonjun narrowed his eyes, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword.

This of course, did not go unnoticed by Taehyun, and the boy's face didn't change at all. 

He dropped his hand to his side and turned back to Soobin, "Hyung, you should've go home now. They're here to take you back. It was my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to stay."

Soobin frowned and said, "Hyun, don't-"

The warlock only snapped his fingers and the whole world went dark before they heard the sound of doors closing and suddenly they were back outside the tower. 

Soobin rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

He turned angrily and yelled at Yeonjun, "What the hell was that?! He was only being nice to you!"

Ok, maybe Yeonjun did feel a little bad about the whole encounter, but he didn't want to take any risks.

Unfortunately for him, Beomgyu and Hueningkai were on Soobin's side for this one. 

Hueningkai said, "He has a point hyung. It wasn't like he was casting fireballs on us or anything."

Soobin glared at Yeonjun and crossed his arms, "Apologize to him now."

Yeonjun opened his mouth to refuse bit seeing the stubborn expression on Soobin’s face he knew better than to sit around arguing with him. 

Yeonjun sighed and said, "Fine, but first explain the whole thing between you and that kid. We're not blind Soobin. How are you going to explain to your father?"

Soobin bit his lip and thought about it, "I haven't thought that far, but I suppose you three are the ones I can trust with this information the most."

The four best friends smiled at each other, and Soobin began explaining everything that happened in the past few months, leading up to the present day.

Growing up, Soobin was raised to be the perfect son and heir to the throne, but Soobin himself was a free-spirited being.

He didn't want to stay holed up in his castle, attending classes, researching politics, and signing documents that covered his whole entire width of his desk. 

He needed an escape, so what better way to deal with his stress but by avoiding it? It started a few months ago, much too long for Soobin to recall.

Guards were constantly stationed around him, but as he proved himself more and more as a skilled fighter the less guards he had. Eventually, there came a pocket of time where he would be able to escape and go out and explore. 

So that's what he did.

As soon as he found no one inside Soobin ran for the forest. He was tempted to tell at least one of his best friends where he was going but ultimately decided against this. He just wanted to be alone sometimes.

Unfortunately for him, when exposed to a territory never explored before you are bound to get lost. Especially if it was a forest that seemed to have no end. 

Soobin sighed after passing the same pond for what was probably the fifth time but he honestly gave up counting after the second time spotting the pond.

He sat down on a rock and cradled his head in his hands. Soobin tensed as he heard footsteps approaching him. His hands reflexively reach towards his dagger hoisted on his belt.

A soft, soothing voice called out to him and Soobin found himself unknowingly relaxing at the voice.

"Are you lost?"

Soobin turned around to meet the owner of that voice and his breath got caught in his throat. In front of him was a boy who was shorter than him with striking blonde hair and clothed in white from head to toe.

The boy was carrying a basket with some flowers in it. Soobin stayed silent for a moment before the boy pulled out a loaf of bread from the basket and handed it to Soobin.

"You can have this. I have some extra. Where did you come from? I'll guide you back."

Soobin grabbed the bread, unable to resist, and hungrily devoured the bread, startling the boy. The boy sat down next to Soobin on the rock and patiently waited for him to finish eating.

Soobin swallowed the last piece of bread, finding the delicacy extremely fulfilling and delicious. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Choi Soobin. I came from Lumeria, but I kind of got lost…? This forest is really big!"

The boy smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Taehyun. Kang Taehyun. I'll walk you home."

Soobin nodded and the two of them started walking in a direction. Soobin’s attention was quickly drawn back to the basket that Taehyun was holding.

He asked, "Sorry if this is a weird question, but why is your basket full of bread and flowers?"

Taehyun peeked at his basket before laughing, a dimple appearing momentarily on his face and Soobin found himself wishing it would stay longer.

Taehyun hummed, a pleasant sound, "I go out every morning to feed the animals around here. They give me flowers in return and when I get home I plant them."

Soobin looked at the sky and saw that it was still daylight. The day still had many hours left and Soobin wanted to make the most of his day before he left. 

He asked Taehyun, "Can you show me your home? I don't want to return just yet."

Taehyun seemed surprised at the question and he blinked. Soobin found his reaction absolutely adorable and internally cored at the smaller boy.

Taehyun thought about the question for a while before he agreed, "Okay, but you can't speak to anyone of what you saw."

Then he turned towards Soobin and looked up at him with big, sad eyes. "Promise me you won't be afraid and that you won't tell anyone?"

Soobin couldn't resist those eyes and he hurriedly agreed, "I promise."

Taehyun grinned and Soobin found his vision suddenly surrounded with black. His eyes widened in awe at his surroundings.

He was standing in some type of field and surrounded by darkness, but illuminating that darkness was the glowing white flowers on the ground.

He looked at Taehyun that was kneeling on the floor beside him, taking the flowers out of the basket and he asked, "How did you do that?!"

Taehyun froze and he bit his lip in worry, closing his eyes tightly, "I-I'm a warlock."

For a brief moment Soobin didn't say anything, scaring the boy greatly. He was scared that he had said too much and the first person he interacted with in his life that wasn't immediately afraid of him would see him as a monster like everyone else.

To his surprise, Soobin just gasped and exclaimed, "That's so cool! Say, do you mind if I try something?"

Taehyun smiled, seeing how accepting Soobin was of him. He nodded and Soobin took some of the flowers from the basket.

He started moving his fingers precisely and delicately to create a flower crown, never stopping to pause in his speaking.

"You know, I haven't done this in a while, but I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far, don't you think?"

Taehyun nodded and watched Soobin's hands in interest, unknowingly leaning in close from his kneeling position at Soobin's side. 

Soobin finished and he turned to Taehyun, proudly showing off his crown. He exclaimed, "Aha, finished-"

Soobin's face heated up seeing how close Taehyun's face was to his and he quickly backed away, dropping the crown in progress.

Taehyun looked at him, tilting his head in confusion. The boy picked up the flower crown in his hands for a moment before placing it on his own hand and locking eyes with Soobin.

He asked with a small, shy smile, "Does it look good?"

Soobin stayed silent but on the inside he was going insane because Taehyun was so naturally cute! 

He smoothly said, "You look beautiful."

Taehyun blinked at him before blushing wildly and hiding his face with his hands. Taehyun took a moment to cool down, Soobin gazing at him affectionately with whipped eyes the whole while.

When Taehyun regained his composure, Taehyun coughed into his fist and said, "It's nearing sundown. I believe you should be heading home now, no?"

Taehyun snapped his fingers and suddenly they were standing on a dirt path with Lumeria in the distance. The sun really was just about to set and Soobin was surprised with how much time he had spent having fun.

He almost regretted having to leave after he turned around to face Taehyun. The boy had a sad, longing look on his face and Soobin knew he couldn't leave just like this. He had to say something.

Soobin took hold of Taehyun's hands in his own and smiled at him, startling the younger boy greatly.

He said, "I'll come back and visit you. I promise!"

Taehyjn blushed and trained his eyes on his feet. He avoided eye contact and shyly nodded, a barely visible smile peeking out on his face.

Soobin returned home in a giddy mood screaming at the sudden appearance of his three best friends in his bedroom. He let out a sigh of relief, but to his horror he was instantly bombarded by questions. 

"Where did you go?"

"We were supposed to hang out today! Okay, well we didn't tell you, but-"

"Why are you so happy? It's scaring me."

Soobin glared at Beomgyu for his comment and he nonchalantly said, "Just went for a walk."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, "So you took a walk for more than two hours?"

Soobin sweated nervously but he was firm in his answer, "Yes. Yes I did."

The three of them looked at Soobin altogether and he knew they knew he was lying, but thankfully they dropped it.

The next day, Soobin snuck out of the castle walls. He had some type of math at 8:00 a.m. in the morning and that was way too early for math, so Soobin escaped when his teacher wasn't paying attention.

He took the same path as yesterday, knocking on the doors of the tower that Taehyun resided in. No one answered it so he knocked again. Again, no one answered.

Soobin stared at the door in thought before shrugging and opening the door. It opened and Soobin startled and screamed when the candles inside the hallways suddenly lit aflame.

He placed a hand over his heart and sighed in relief. 

"Boo!"

Soobin screamed again and turned around to see Taehyun grinning at him, still in his pajamas. Soobin glared at him and reached out to grab him, "Come here you brat! You're worse than Kai sometimes!"

Taehyun squealed and started running away, not an easy feat when Soobin had longer legs. He easily caught up to the warlock and wrapped in a tight hug, squeezing him tightly and ruffling his already messy hair.

When Soobin finally let go Taehyun was grumbling and trying to smooth down his messy hair. 

Soobin giggled and asked, "Do you have a brush?"

Taehyun nodded and snapped his fingers, teleporting them to his room. Soobin stated, "Why not just walk?"

Taehyun ignored him and opened a drawer to what looked to be a vanity mirror. Taehyun dug around into the drawer and pulled out an old looking hairbrush, giving it to Soobin.

Soobin gently grasped Taehyun's hand and sat him down on the stool in front of the mirror. He picked up the brush and started untangling the tangles of hair. Every now and then Taehyun would wince at a harsh tug and Soobin would profusely apologize.

When he finished his task, Soobin smoothed over Taehyun's hair once more, looking proudly in the mirror. 

They ate lunch together and Soobin’s eyes widened upon seeing Taehyun open the window and in came a big bird carrying a basket filled with food.

As they were eating, Soobin realized something, "Wait, are you older or younger than me? I'm twenty."

Taehyun stopped chewing and paused to think about it, counting each of his years individually on his hands. He swallowed and answered, "Nineteen, so you're older."

Soobin grinned and said, "You should call me hyung!"

Taehyun nodded and went back to eating, "Okay."

Soobin pouted, expecting more of a reaction out of Taehyun, but at least he wasn't straight out ignored. If only he paid a little bit more attention in that moment, then he would've noticed the slight blush blossoming on Taehyun's face.

Taehyun finished eating and put down his utensils. His eyes were shining brightly as he leaned across the table, resting his head on his palms.

Soobin's heart unwillingly started beating faster at the adorable sight and he reminded himself to remain calm as the younger boy spoke.

"What's it like in the kingdom? I've never been there!"

Soobin choked and he quickly recovered in record speed, instantly exclaiming, "What?! You live right next to the kingdom!"

Taehyun pouted and stood up, refusing to look at Soobin, "They fear me… They always have."

Soobin frowned and he bit his lip. He felt bad because this was his kingdom. The kingdom he would inherit one day, and there was someone out there suffering because of baseless rumors.

He stood up and stood behind Taehyun, the smaller boy still not looking at him.

He gulped and said, "Taehyun, I… If you're willing I'll show you the world you've been missing out on your whole life. Next week is the Festival of the Sun and Moon. Please, come with me."

Taehyun froze and he turned around to face Soobin, his eyes wide with wonder and excitement, “You will…?”   
  
Soobin grinned, “Promise.”

The Festival of the Sun and Moon was a yearly celebration in the kingdom of Lumeria ever since its creation. The kingdom would dedicate one full day of festivities to honor the sun and the moon. 

It was technically two festivals on the same day. They celebrated the Festival of the Sun during the morning and the Festival of the Moon during the night all the way until midnight. 

Soobin, being the crown prince, was extremely busy with balancing his duties and helping prepare for the festival. Still, despite being preoccupied his mind kept trailing back to the pretty blonde boy that changed his whole life in just the two days that he had met him. 

Beomgyu was observing Soobin’s ditzy expression from afar and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “He’s meeting someone. There’s no other explanation.”   
  
Yeonjun looked up from the book he was pretending to read to look over at Soobin. He shrugged, “Why? He looks normal.”   
  
Hueningkai shook his head, “He's always so… happy now.”   
  
Yeonjun frowned and closed the book, no longer reading it, “He’s always happy though. I don’t see the problem?”   
  
Hueningkai thought about it before smiling and agreeing, “Well, as long as hyung is happy then I’m happy.”   
  
Soobin was so busy that he never had time to visit Taehyun. He was only able to write letters to the boy that would be delivered by one of the bluebirds that also lived in the forest surrounding Lumeria. He never got a letter back, but everytime he came back to his room exhausted after a hard day's work he was immediately reenergized seeing the pure white flower resting on his windowsill. 

Then, the morning of the Festival of the Sun and Moon came and Soobin only had to present for the morning event where the family would speak to the public and thank the Sun and Moon yada, yada, yada, same thing every year.    
  
Soobin sat up straight on the makeshift throne in the town square, doing his best to maintain his stoic and mature expression. However, as time passed he couldn’t help but glance around nervously. Why couldn’t this end already?   
  
As if on cue, his father announced the official commencement of the festivities with a big smile. The town square erupted into cheers and music started filling the area. People started singing and dancing and overall having a good time.

  
Soobin used that chance to slip away from the crowd and run to Taehyun’s tower. The boy was patiently sitting on the stairs leading to his tower and his eyes brightened seeing Soobin running towards him.

  
Soobin wasted no time and grabbed Taehyun’s hand, dragging him to the town square he had previously escaped from. Taehyun naturally tensed seeing all the people surrounding them and he pulled the hood of his cloak tighter over his head. The last encounter he had with the villagers of the town was when he was thrown out as a child, so he could only hope they wouldn’t recognize him. 

Soobin turned and asked Taehyun, already understanding why he chose to hide himself today. If it was a normal day then it would be a much harder feat to take Taehyun out to town, since he was the crown prince and attracted unwanted attention wherever he went. But today was the day of festivities and everyone was focused on having fun. Something Soobin grew to love. A day where he can be free from his responsibilities. Right now he isn’t the crown prince of Lumeria, he was just Soobin. 

Taehyun let go of Soobin’s hand much to the boy’s confusion, but Soobin smiled when the boy latched onto his elbow without any hesitation. Soobin asked him, “What do you want to do?”   
  
Taehyun looked around and his eyes widened in awe. It was loud, but he was still able to hear the boy’s voice amongst the others. He pointed at the group of people gathered around the fountain where circles of people were taking turns dancing with each other. 

Soobin tilted his head and simply answered, “They’re dancing.”   
  
Taehyun stared at the dancing people and Soobin didn’t miss the longing gaze he had in his eyes. Soobin’s heart ached at the sight and he gently asked, “Do you want to dance?”   
  
Taehyun blushed and quickly shook his head, “I can’t. I don’t know how to.”   
  
Soobin grinned, “It’s okay. I can’t dance well either. Just let loose.”   
  
Soobin grabbed him by the hand and led him to a less crowded area on the outskirts of the fountain. The music was loud and jovial but they started off slow. Soobin began teaching Taehyun the steps to Lumeria’s traditional dance, and to his surprise, Taehyun was a quick learner. 

They quickly moved into a smooth flow. Taehyun stepped on his feet every now and then, but Soobin never spoke about it, even if it did hurt just a little bit. Soobin took the lead and swung Taehyun around the fountain. 

  
The two were so lost in each other’s eyes they didn’t notice the growing crowd around them watching them in awe. The way Soobin and Taehyun were dancing with each other made it seem like they had been practicing together for years. No one could tell the difference.

They ended their dance with Soobin pulling Taehyun in closely by the waist, both of them panting in exertion. Staring into Taehyun’s eyes, Soobin felt himself leaning closer into Taehyun’s space and the younger boy closed his eyes. That was until they both tore apart when they heard cheers from the crowd gathered around them.   
  
Soobin and Taehyun both had bright flushes on their faces and Soobin quickly dragged Taehyun out of there before things got out of hand. He led him by the hand to some food stands. Whatever Taehyun wanted, Soobin bought for him. However, Taehyun wasn’t very vocal about his wants, but instead kept on asking what Soobin wanted to do or eat.   
  
Soobin had just replied with a smile, “I’m full just by seeing you happy.”

They went around the town square, buying various trinkets and Soobin noticed Taehyun had his eyes set on a particular bracelet that one of the street vendors was selling. It was rather simple and very minimalistic. Just a strong chain that had a charm with a purple gem embedded into it.    
  


Taehyun said, “Amethyst is my birthstone.”   
  


Soobin looked at Taehyun who was already beginning to walk off. Soobin stopped him by grabbing onto his hand and brought him over to a stone bench. He pushed down on Taehyun’s shoulders and sat him down. 

He put on a stern look and pointed at Taehyun, poking his cheek and making the younger boy pout, “Stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.”   
  
Taehyun nodded and Soobin affectionately rubbed his smooth hair making the boy glare at him, but thankfully Soobin quickly escaped before a fireball or something would get thrown at him.

He walked back to that street vendor from earlier and asked them, “Hi, can I buy that bracelet?”

The street vendor looked up at him and his eyes widened upon seeing who Soobin was. The man quickly handed it to Soobin and bowed deeply, “For your highness, this is free!”   
  
Soobin scratched his neck but still left some gold coins to the man. He returned to Taehyun but was extremely frightened seeing that the boy was no longer sitting where he left him. His eyes frantically scanned his surroundings for a figure wearing a black cloak, sighing in relief when he spotted him not too far away from him.

He took long strides to where Taehyun was and called for him, “Taehyun-”    
  
Soobin froze when he heard a clear cut voice hum a song out loud. Soobin wasn’t the only one whose attention was caught by the person’s beautiful voice. In fact, Taehyun was slowly gathering attention from the passerby’s and he was attracting a crowd. 

Soobin lowkey panicked but Taehyun didn’t seem to notice. He was sitting on a stool next to a girl playing a violin and he was humming along with the tune the girl played. When the song ended the crowd exploded into applause and cheers. Soobin saw how startled Taehyun was and quickly got him out of there before anyone got too close of a look of Taehyun.    
  
The sun was beginning to set now and the blue sky slowly faded to orange and pink. Soobin brought Taehyun over to a stone bridge that arched over a smooth flowing river. 

Taehyun leaned over the railing, closing his eyes and taking off the hood of his cloak, feeling the fresh air on his skin. Soobin stood next to him, just watching and admiring the boy's features that seemed to shine even brighter under the light from the setting sun. 

The moment the sun disappeared was when the night festivities for the Festival of the Moon started. There would be no more loud music or cheerful dancing.

Instead, the civilians of Lumeria would light paper lanterns and set them into the water or into the sky. It was often chosen as the most romantic event of Lumeria and couples old and young alike celebrated it. 

There was always a saying that came along with the Festival of the Moon. They say that if you and your significant other make the same wish while releasing a lantern together, then that wish will come true. Of course, the wishes had to be confidential or it wouldn't work.

Since it was darker now, Taehyun kept the hood of his cloak off and Soobin bought them a few lanterns. He was always a little clumsy so when assembling the lanterns, he would sometimes break them in the making. That's why he had to buy himself extra.

They found a spot in an open field with many other people who came to celebrate with their friends, family, or lovers. It was at that moment Soobin decided to give Taehyun the bracelet.

Well, he says give it to him, but he actually snuck it into Taehyun’s cloak pocket when he wasn't looking.

Soobin gave one lantern to Taehyun and instructed him how to assemble the lantern, wincing at the familiar sound of sticks breaking. 

He sighed at what remained of his latter underneath him. He looked over to see Taehyun, looking at him like he was on the verge of laughter.

Soobin rolled his eyes in annoyance and quickly made another one so he continued teaching Taehyun. This time, he made it further than the previous lantern, but this part was the most difficult one and despite being as careful as he could, the lantern still broke.

He looked over to Taehyun and became frustrated at how the boy's lantern was still intact and he was patiently waiting for Soobin’s next instructions.

Soobin, seeing that he had broken his last lantern, moved over to Taehyun's side. He kept on instructing Taehyun, but decided not to touch this one unless he breaks it.

He watched as Taehyun successfully crafted the lantern, holding it gently in his tiny hands. Soobin smiled at the sight and he looked up at the sky.

He stood up and Taehyun stared up at him with big eyes. Soobin smiled gently at the smaller boy and extended his hand for him to take. Taehyun took it and they stood side by side, Taehyun still holding onto the lantern.

Soobin told him, "You can make a silent wish."

Taehyun looked up at him and narrowed his eyes and said, "I don't believe in those types of things."

He snapped his fingers and lit the candle inside the lantern and lifted the candle into the sky. 

The lantern took off from his small hands and Taehyun said out loud, "I wish that we can come do this every year."

Soobin's blood rushed to his cheeks and he flushed, quietly asking, "...with me?"

Taehyun turned to him and smiled, the cute little dimple on his cheek showing, "Yes, with you."

Soobin tightly hugged Taehyun right there and the younger returned the hug without much fight. 

It was getting late now and Soobin, being the gentleman he was, walked Taehyun back to his tower. 

Taehyun waved him goodbye and was about to open the door to his tower but Soobin grabbed his hand to stop him.

The corners of Soobin’s lips tilted upwards in a smile and he leaned down, placing a brief kiss on the top of Taehyun's hands.

He looked up to see Taehyun blushing heavily and he was sure he didn't look any different right now. 

Soobin let go of Taehyun's hand and stated simply, "Now the Festival is over, I have a lot more free time on my hands."

Taehyun and Soobin both knew what that meant. It meant that now that Soobin had no royal duties to attend to they could spend time with each other.

The next day Soobin snuck out of his castle with a satchel full of books. He figured the warlock probably liked to read and Soobin was sure the librarian wouldn't notice a few books missing…

He practically skipped through the towns square, heading to the part of town that led outside the city walls. 

Soobin froze mid-step when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He slowly turned around and tried to hide the satchel behind his back but one third of his childhood best friends had already noticed it.

He asked nervously, "Haha, Beomgyu! Nice to see you, we haven't talked in so long!"

Beomgyu huffed and crossed his arms, pointing at him accusingly, "Yeah, because someone is always running off."

Soobin clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers, "Darn, I can't believe Yeonjun did that! So, uh, I got to be somewhere. Haha, bye!"

Soobin bolted before Beomgyu could ask any more questions. Beomgyu looked at the wide back of Soobin in confusion. He tilted his head in confusion, "What was that for?"

Soobin struggled to breathe as he leaned against the doors of the entrance to Taehyun's tower. That was a little too close for his liking.

By now he was used to just entering without knocking, so Soobin did exactly just that. Moments later Taehyun edged from the shadows, adjusting the cuff of his sleeve.

When he spotted Soobin he immediately snatched the satchel in his hands, curiously looking through the bag.

Soobin chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, an action that the younger boy was accustomed to and had given up on telling Soobin to stop. 

Plus, Taehyun was very preoccupied with the books in his hands, looking at them like they were a valuable piece of treasure. And maybe just by looking into those pure and innocent eyes made Soobin fall even harder.

Taehyun sat down on the floor, the book placed atop his knees as he opened the first page and started reading. 

Soobin sat down next to him and read along with him, despite already reading the book so many times already. After all, he had chosen his favorite books to bring along. 

It was oddly domestic. Just the two of them sitting side by side and reading from the book. Soobin leaned his shoulder onto Taehyun's and the boy made no effort to move. 

He didn't even look like he had noticed what Soobin was doing. It was an awkward angle, but Soobin could work with it.

Soobin yawned and Taehyun finally looked at him, softly asking, "Are you tired? You can sleep here."

Soobin yawned again and nodded. He asked, "Could you sing for me? I like it, a lot."

Taehyun tensed and Soobin grew anxious. Did he say something wrong?

However, a soft voice echoed throughout the room they were sitting in and Soobin found himself relaxing. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, finding it so much easier to fall asleep to Taehyun's voice. It soothed him to sleep, almost like the music boy he used to have when he was a little kid.

The sound of soft breathing was heard, so it was safe to assume that Soobin had fallen asleep. Taehyun stopped singing when he saw the older male was asleep and he smiled at the sight. He repositioned them so that Soobin was resting on his lap.

Taehyun didn’t move for hours and his legs became numb a long time ago but by the time Soobin had woken up, the boy had already read through all the books and was softly humming, combing Soobin’s hair with his fingers.

Soobin yawned and sat up, relieving Taehyun of the pressure on his legs. Soobin rubbed his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw how dark it was outside. 

He quickly stood up, yelling, “Crap! I have to go home before they send the guards after me!”   
  
Taehyun stood up but stumbled a bit due to the loss of feeling in his legs. He immediately reached for anything to steady him and Soobin’s arm was the closest object. Soobin yelped when Taehyun suddenly grabbed onto him and Soobin steadied him. 

Taehyun clung onto Soobin and tilted his head in confusion, "Your family is going to send guards after you?"

Soobin panicked, realizing that he had never told Taehyun that he was the crown prince. He quickly tried to come up with something. 

Soobin started ranting to Taehyun about something meaningless, "The Hunting Gathering is next month and I'm not looking forward to it at all. It's so boring and my family forces me to stay there until the event ends and we can go home?

A curious look appeared on Taehyun's face and Soobin quickly backtracked, "And you definitely wouldn't like it! It's a competition for the most game catched."

Taehyun scrunched his nose and Soobin took that as his time to leave. He ran out of the tower and towards his castle. Alarms started ringing in his head when he saw a line of guards coming out from his castle gates.

Soobin ran towards them with his arms flailing and screaming, "Stop! I'm right here!"

One of the guards spotted him and spoke to him, "Your highness, your father has instructed us to bring you to him if you were to be found."

Soobin sighed and waved them off, "Alright, alright, I'll go see him. You guys can go home now, it's getting late."

After dismissing the guards, Soobin headed straight for his father's chambers. When he arrived, his father was sitting on an armchair, waiting for him.

King Choi motioned for Soobin to sit down and Soobin did, taking the chair in front of his father.

King Choi sighed and said, "Why were you out so late?"

Soobin just awkwardly laughed, not knowing what to say. His father continued, "You've been skipping your lessons and disappearing for many hours at a time. Care to explain?"

Soobin shook his head, being stubborn, because he promised Taehyun he would never tell others about his existence or their interaction.

King Choi stood up, "Choi Soobin, I'm grounding you. From now until the Hunting Gathering is over you are to not leave the castle grounds."

Soobin opened his mouth to argue with his parents, but his father shushed him. Soobin glared at him and left to his room, falling down onto his bed.

He fell face first on his pillow and sighed deeply into it, "Great, now I'm going to be Taehyun deprived for a whole month."

Now that he thought about it, he still had to tell Taehyun that he was grounded. Soobin jumped off his bed and began writing a long letter, sealing in a pretty envelope with gold trimming.

He left it on his windowsill and went to bed. When he woke up he immediately headed over to the windowsill to see if the bird had delivered anything for him.

Sure enough, there was something there. It was the bracelet he had bought for Taehyun at the Festival of the Sun and Moon with a little note attached to it.

He took it in hands and read it out aloud, "Return it to me when you come back."

Soobin sighed happily and tucked the note into the very back of his drawer where no one would find it. Soobin got ready for his day, nearly fainting at the sight of his schedule filled with lessons back to back. 

He grimaced and adjusted the collar of his suit, heading for his first lesson. He sighed, this was going to be a long day.

By the time lunch rolled around Beomgyu, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai all found Soobin’s head stuck to the desk and his painful groans.

Yeonjun snorted at the sight and Hueningkai laughed at his suffering. Yeonjun sat on the chair next to Soobin and patted his shoulder comfortably, "Ah, yes. Being a rebellious crown prince feels amazing, doesn't it?"

Soobin raised his head and glared at him. He gritted his teeth and said, "My day started at five a.m. and won't end for another seven hours."

Beomgyu gasped and frowned, "Isn't that a little too harsh, even for you?"

Soobin’s head fell into his hands, "That's what I'm trying to say!"

Yeonjun sighed, "How unfortunate. And here I was thinking you'd be able to come hang out with us."

Soobin frowned, "Sorry, Jun. I'm grounded."

His teacher walked back into the room and shooed his friends away, containing their lesson right after he had closed the door. Soobin sighed, realizing that this subject just had to be math. 

Seven hours later and Soobin was trudging by to his room, having just eaten dinner. Needless to say, he was exhausted.

Soobin collapsed on his bed and quickly fell asleep, wanting to cry over the fact that this is only Day 1 of being grounded and he had another thirty days to go.

When the end of the month came, Soobin was a changed man. In the sense that oftentimes you could hear angry screaming in the hallways of the castle walls.

Soobin was done. He was done. No more waking up at five in the morning. All he had left was the Hunting Gathering and he could say goodbye to studying. His father even let him have a day off to get some much needed rest for the big day tomorrow! 

Only that Soobin wasn't going to bed. Soobin carefully looked left and right, peeking around the corner to see if anyone was around. He made sure he had his little pouch with the thing inside it before creeping out. 

He had left a dummy in his place but hopefully no one would come looking for him. He made sure to announce very loudly that he would be going to bed early. Soobin left the castle through the back door of the kitchen and he sprinted out until the castle was no longer in sight.

He quietly walked to Taehyun’s tower. It was easy to spot the Crown Prince of Lumeria, since he was over six feet tall and had bright blue hair. 

Soobin had been strategically planning for this day since Day 2 of being grounded. He had a whole month to gather his confidence and compose himself. Hopefully by the time he left Taehyun's tower today he would have a boyfriend.

Soobin opened the door and walked in, calling out, "Taehyun!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Taehyun appeared from the shadows, wearing his pajamas and looking like he was just about to head to bed.

Taehyun latched onto Soobin and hugged him tightly, cuddling into his neck. Soobin swore he stopped breathing and Taehyun whispered, "I missed you so much."

Soobin smiled and a warm, fuzzy feeling spread throughout his chest. He gently pushed Taehyun away a bit and kneeled on the floor, grabbing Taehyun's hand with his right.

Taehyun stared down at him in confusion and Soobin dug out the pouch he had secured earlier out of his coat with his left hand. 

He took out the object and slowly slid it onto Taehyun's finger, internally sighing in relief at how the ring fit just right. 

Soobin stood back up and smiled down at Taehyun, "After tomorrow I'm free. During this time separated from you I've contemplated on the days we spent together. I feel something towards you Taehyun… something special."

Taehyun gasped and Soobin pulled an object out of the pouch that was an exact duplicate of Taehyun's, only bigger.

He grabbed Taehyun's hands and started rubbing into the back of them, continuing, "I made these rings in my workshop class. I know it's not that pretty and I'm definitely going to get you a better one in the future-"

Taehyun attacked him, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s neck and standing on his tiptoes. He snuggled his head into Soobin’s head and shook his head.

"No! It's perfect and I love it!"

It really wasn't anything special. The rings were made of metal and had simple designs engraved into them like swirls and sparkles. However, Soobin beamed when Taehyun told him he loved them.

He let his hands drop to hold Taehyun's waist and tapped his lips with one of his hands, "I think I deserve a gift for all that don't you think?"

Taehyun snorted and kissed Soobin on the lips briefly. As soon as it came it was gone and Soobin whined about it.

Taehyun rolled his eyes, waving him off, "Go home now before you get in trouble again. Oh, and next time bring me more books."

Soobin grimaced, "So you're only using me as a source of books? Do I look like a library to you?"

Taehyun rolled his eyes and pushed him out the door, "Cut it out. I'll give you plenty of kisses next time."

Soobin laughed, "Okay, but one more thing. Well, two more things."

Taehyun tapped his wrist, reminding Soobin of the time. Soobin pulled a bracelet off of his wrist and put it on Taehyun's left hand for him, "I believe I should return this to their rightful owner."

Soobin took a deep breath for what was coming next, "And I have to tell you something important. I want there to be no lies between us if we are to start a relationship and I want to tie up any loose ends. Yes, I'm Choi Soobin, but I'm also the Crown Prince of Lumeria."

Taehyun froze and his eyes widened in shock. He was breathless as he spoke, "...Wow. I'm dating a literal prince!"

Soobin fidgeted with his hands. He asked, "You're not mad? Isn't it my family's fault that you were ostracized? Because we didn't do anything about it?"

Taehyun slowly shook his head, a gentle smile on his face, "You can enforce all the rules you want, but it's still up to the people whether they choose to follow it or not."

And Soobin's heart ached for the younger. The world didn't deserve the bright, pure, forgiving, and lovely Taehyun.

Soobin leaned down and gave Taehyun a feather light kiss on the nose before scurrying away into the night. Of course, this time he didn't miss the bright flush against Taehyun's face and the loud pounding of his own heart. 

Soobin was bored. That was the simplest way he could put it. He yawned and his mother glared at him from the side.

She scolded him quietly, "Soobin! Sit up straight and act like the crown prince you are!"

Soobin sighed and sat up straight, saying, "Mother, there is no one here. They all headed into the mountains to hunt game. Can't I just leave?"

Soobin’s mother clicked her tongue and shook her head stubbornly, "We both know that all members of the royal family residing in Lumeria at the current time of the Hunting Gathering must attend. Lighten up son! There's only three more hours left!"

Soobin grumbled and slouched into his seat. This was going to be a long day, but at least he was sitting in the shade and not the blazing hot sun.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. He turned to his mother and asked, "Why don't I join the Hunting Gathering? Father did, so why can't I?"

The Queen rolled her eyes like Soobin had just asked the dumbest question ever. She leaned over to him and pinched his cheeks and Soobin whined at the action.

"Silly boy, if we allowed you to participate then you'd top the leaderboards in an instant! Besides, everyone knows you would never hurt an animal."

Soobin agreed with her, the thought embedding itself into his head, "Ah, I see."

Then he did a complete 180 and acted cute towards her, "Pleaseeeeee, can I leave now?"

Soobin grinned when he saw his mother hesitate. She slapped her cheeks and shook her head. She sternly looked at Soobin and flicked his forehead, "That won't work on me anymore mister."

Soobin sighed and slouched back down into his seat. He fiddled with the ring on his finger, a smile creeping onto his face at the sight of it.

"You know, Soobin. They say mother's know best. Who's the lucky person?"

Soobin froze and he quickly grew defensive, a frown appearing on his face. He tried to play it off, "I don't know what you mean."

The Queen sighed and patted Soobin’s shoulder, "Fine, don't tell me. Just know that I'm very happy for you and them whoever they are."

Soobin smiled and a horn sounded, startling the both of them. They looked at each other in surprise and not too long later the men rode back to the foot of the mountain on their faces with angry faces. 

One of the men threw his quiver on the floor and stormed off. The Queen and Soobin were still very confused and The King walked over to explain.

He covered his mouth with his hand and whispered to them, "They're mad because they couldn't find any animals to hunt."

Soobin grinned, this was his chance. He frowned and said dramatically, looking straight at his mother, "Oh, no! How could this have happened?! Such a shame… It looks like we're just going to have to go home early."

The Queen giggled, hiding her laugh behind her hand and the King just looked at them in confusion before shrugging and ordering everyone to pack up their belongings. 

Which meant Soobin was out of there as soon as possible. He quickly said goodbye to his mother and she had a knowing smile on his face.

Taehyun was waiting for him when he got to his tower. The boy was sitting on the steps of his tower with both his hands cupping his face with a little pout on his face. Soobin thought it was absolutely adorable. 

As soon as Taehyun spotted Soobin the younger's face brightened and he ran to Soobin, hugging him. 

Soobin laughed and brought out his bag of books he had brought with him to the Hunting Gathering just so he could give it to Taehyun straight after.

Taehyun's eyes gleamed and he dragged Soobin inside, taking him inside the flower room. Taehyun pressed on Soobin’s shoulders so he was sitting under the tree and snapped his fingers, disappearing for just a second. 

He wasn't gone for long, coming back with a blanket and a pillow. He sat down next to Soobin and wrapped the blanket around their shoulders. 

Taehyun put the square pillow against his chest and snapped his fingers. Soobin startled when he saw light suddenly come out of nowhere. 

He looked behind him to see that the tree had fairy lights strung around it prettily and Taehyun had just turned them on. 

Taehyun tilted his body a bit and clung onto Soobin’s arm. He whispered softly, "Let's stay just like this please."

And who was Soobin to complain? He was a weak man. Besides, it was super warm and comfortable with Taehyun's body pressed against his side. 

True to their word they found comfort in each other. Soobin would read the books to Taehyun, not regretting it even if his voice was slightly hoarse when he returned home that day.

Taehyun had moved so that only one arm was linked with Soobin’s and his head was resting on his shoulder, peering down at the book Soobin was reading from.

Soobin was not a very resentful person. He didn't have room in his heart to hate something, but he hated leaving Taehyun every sundown the most.

It hurt his heart to see the sad and dejected face on Taehyun everytime he left and it hurt even more when he realized that he was the only person Taehyun had. 

Taehyun clung onto him to the very last second. Despite this roadblock of their relationship, they made it work. 

Soobin visited Taehyun everyday unless he was hanging out with his friends. Then when the sun set Soobin left with a heavy heart.

Their relationship continued for months and Soobin noticed that Taehyun was always curious. Whenever he asked him a question or whenever they were just cuddling he asked the most randomest, but strangely very deep questions. It was never boring with Taehyun.

It was one particular day that Soobin was visiting Taehyun. He was just about to leave and was putting on his coat when he noticed something outside the window.

He frowned. It looked like it was going to rain. He turned to face Taehyun who was looking up at him expectantly.

Soobin said, "It looks like it's going to come down hard. I have to go-"

Taehyun tugged on the edge of his sleeve and looked down, not meeting Soobin’s eyes. He whispered quietly, "...Don't go."

Soobin’s breath caught in his throat when Taehyun looked up at him with tears falling down his face. He hiccuped, wiping his tears away with his free hand, "Please, don't leave me."

Soobin bit his lip in thought, not sure what he should do. He already got in so much last time and who knows how long he'd be grounded for if he stayed this time?

At that moment the sound of the rain pattering against the walls grew louder and Soobin winced at the sound of thunder. Well, it was a little too late now.

He smiled and rubbed Taehyun's hair affectionately, "I guess there's no choice now."

Taehyun beamed and ran up the stairs. Soobin was surprised he was actually using his legs for once. Taehyun’s eyes were gleaming and so bright Soobin thought he was being blinded by the sun.

  
Taehyun looked at him and grinned, “I’ll go set everything up!”

Soobin chuckled and followed after Taehyun. He entered his room and his eyes widened seeing objects floating around the room haphazardly. Soobin’s heart warmed and a fuzzy feeling enveloped him when he realized what Taehyun was building. 

He let the curtains fall from around his bed, creating a thin veil that separated them from the outside world. Inside, Taehyun had placed snacks that they both enjoyed to eat while chatting amongst each other.    
  
Taehyun noticed him approaching and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Soobin giggled and climbed on. As soon as he was in range Taehyun was instantly clinging onto him. Soobin was happy to see the smaller boy look really excited.

Taehyun was ecstatic, “This is my first time having a sleepover!”   
  
Soobin laughed and said, “We should do this more often. It’s nice.”   
  
Taehyun sighed and pouted, fiddling with the ring on his finger, “We should… but we are supposed to be a secret.”   
  
Soobin frowned at that. He couldn’t stand Taehyun being sad. Soobin pulled him closer so that he was back hugging Taehyun. He put his hands on top of Taehyun’s and held them over the younger’s belly. 

Taehyun leaned back and it was a perfect fit. Soobin placed his chin on top of the younger boy’s head and messed with Taehyun’s ring. 

Little did Taehyun and Soobin both know, when they were both stressed or feeling anything negative their hands automatically reached for the rings on their hands. Like a reminder that they weren’t alone in this world. That someone was waiting for them not too far away. A reminder that they had someone to return to.

Taehyun smacked his hand in and turned around to give him an annoyed look. Soobin only shrugged and leaned in to give a kiss on Taehyun’s lips. They were both more experienced in the art of kissing since they’ve been dating for a few months now. 

Taehyun wriggled out of his grasp and turned around in Soobin’s embrace. He pushed Soobin down, taking him by surprise, and laying on top of Soobin. Taehyun hugged Soobin like a koala and mumbled into his broad chest, “You’re warm. Now sleep.”

Soobin smiled at the sight and blew the scented candles out, enveloping the room in darkness.

Spending time with Taehyun tended to have some minor repercussions that would end up snowballing and ending up in an absolute disaster. The main one being time. Whenever Soobin was with Taehyun he seemed to always forget the aspect of time and it often caused him more trouble than he would have liked.

  
For instance, right now. Soobin almost screamed when the door burst open to reveal his three idiotic best friends. However, just as soon as they entered Soobin was pushing Taehyun behind him in hopes of them not seeing him. Of course, it was too late. The damage had already been dealt.

  
Soobin glared at Yeonjun, “And now, because of you three, specifically Yeonjun hyung, my boyfriend just kicked me out and is probably crying his heart out, because you did the one thing that people have done to him his whole life. You judged him without giving him a chance.”

Guilt appeared on Yeonjun’s face and he quietly said, "I should apologize, shouldn't I?"

Soobin nodded and crossed his arms, angrily pointing at the door. Yeonjun slowly approached the door, knocking on it loudly. 

He spoke firmly, with real remorse in his voice.

"Listen, Taehyun, right? Thanks for taking care of Soobin for so long. I know I shouldn't have acted like that and I should have known you were a good kid if you had Soobin so whipped for you. Now can you come out before your boyfriend shoots me in the knee?"

Instantly the door slammed open and Taehyun stormed over to Soobin, pulling his ear.

He glared angrily at Soobin and scolded him, "Be nice to your friends! And I wasn't crying."

Soobin snorted and tightly hugged the boy, "Sure, and your eyes definently aren't red right now."

Taehyun pouted and Soobin leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Can we talk privately?"

Taehyun bit his lip before nodding and pulling Soobin back inside. He turned around and winked at the other three, exclaiming, "Don't worry! I'll have him back soon!"

Beomgyu, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai stayed quiet. Beomgyu broke the silence and scratched his head in confusion, "So... are we just going to go home now? What will we tell the King?"

Yeonjun sighed, "We'll tell him that Soobin is bringing someone home."

Hueningkai tilted his head in confusion, "Hyung, what are you talking about?" Yeonjun laughed boisterously.

He winked at the other two and spoke with confidence and pride in his voice, "Have you noticed Soobin’s been working extra hard in his forging lessons?"

Soobin brought Taehyun to the flower room. Taehyun was very confused but Soobin had only one goal in mind today.

He had chickened out earlier but he knew he would not be able to love anyone else but Taehyun. 

Soobin took off his ring and Taehyun's making the boy even more confused. Suddenly Taehyun's eyes widened and he started crying, "Are you breaking up with me? Please, tell me what I did wrong! I'll fix myself!"

Soobin panicked and quickly hugged Taehyun tightly rubbing his back comfortably, "What?! Never! Don't even think about such things!"

He quickly pulled out two matching gold rings from his pocket and slid one onto his own finger. 

He looked at Taehyun with warm eyes. Soobin slid the other ring onto Taehyun's ring finger and smiled gently at him. 

He spoke quietly but loud enough for Taehyun to hear.

"I know now that the only person I can love in my life is you, and if you are willing, I'd love to spend the rest of my years with you. Let me show you the outside world first hand, together. Taehyun, will you marry me?"

Taehyun stayed silent for a moment before looking at Soobin directly in the eyes and Soobin fell even more in love. Taehyun's smile spread to his eyes and the two of them looked so genuinely in love.

Taehyun giggled and said, "Well, how can I top that reasoning?"

Taehyun said, "You were the first person to ever treat me like a human. Coincidentally, you were also my first love. You taught me so much about the world and yes, I would love to continue learning with you by my side."

Soobin smiled down at him and engulfed in a hug. He felt Taehyun's ring on his finger and gently caressed it.

Soobin and Taehyun were now engaged. And now, there was no reason to hide their relationship from others.

There was no reason for Taehyun to be lonely now. No more sad goodbyes and brief kisses.

Now they had a whole lifetime with each other as company ahead of them.


End file.
